If I could be like that
by Shellybelly23
Summary: Max and Alec's emotions showed threw a song.Please Review


Rating: T (Some violence, death, LOVE)

Jest: What would it be like to know what Max and Alec thought of each other threw a song?

Pairing: Max/Alec

Disclaimer: I don't own Max, Alec or Logan (Dark angel) James Cameron does. I also don't own this song (Don't know what it's called) 3 doors down. I do, however own this idea of mixing the song, Max, Alec and a little bit of LOVE!

**10:00pm July 6th**

♫_He spends his nights in California ♪ watching the stars on the big screen ♪ Then he lies awake and wonders ♪ why can't that be me? ♫_

Alec laid back with tear filled eyes. What more could he do? What did Max want from him? He looked across the room at her and Logan. She was everything he's always wanted. A love so strong he can't even handle it. Yet, she was too blinded to see his ever longing love for her. He got up and left looking back to catch one last glimpse of his love.

**3:13 pm July 8th**

_♫Within his life he's filled with all these good intentions ♪ he's left a lot of things he rather not mention ♪ right now ♫_

Alec stared at her as she left his side rambling on about how much of a fuck up he was. So the baseball plan didn't go the way he wanted. Doesn't mean it was his fault. Doesn't mean he didn't try. He tried to reach out to her; he hated it when this happened. When it was his fault when she was mad. He looked down and silently cried to himself.

**12:00 am July 13th**

♫ _Just before he says goodnight♪ he looks up with a little smile at me and he says♪ if I could be like that, I would give anything ♪ just to live one day ♪ in those shoes♫_

Alec looked up at her. She'd been more caring then normal. That made his last hours worth it! He watched as Max's eyes watered. 'Even dieing I'm the instrument of her pain' he thought. He felt his muscles tightening followed by blood. "**I'm sorry Max**" he whispered. "**I'm sorry I wasn't good enough! I'm sorry I failed you**" tears streamed down his face. "**I'm sorry you couldn't love me the way I loved you**"

**12:03 am July 13th**

♫_If I could be like that ♪What would I do♪ What would I do-♫_

"**If only I could have been more like him.**" He whispered to her. "**Then maybe you could have loved me**!" Alec closed his eyes.

**10:13 pm July 6th**

♫_She spends her day up in the north heart ♪ watching the people as they pass♫_

She watched Alec watch her. She watched him as he passed her. He seemed pissed about something. She hated it when he was mad. It took part of his charm away. He looked back at them with so much hate. She just wished that he would stay. She didn't want to be left alone with Logan.

**3:13 pm July 8th**

♫_And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream ♪ Is that to much to ask♪_

_With a safe home ♪ and a warm bed ♪ on a quit little street ♪ all she wants is just that something to hold onto ♪ that's all she needs♫_

When would he understand? It has nothing to do with the baseball. There are millions of baseballs out there! She only wanted him. She wanted to hold him, kiss him. She hated how he just passed life with no intentions. Besides, what are the chances he would want to date someone like her?! "**So maybe I shouldn't have taken it out on him like that**," Max whispered to herself. "**But when will he realize that all I want is for him to love me**?" Max finally admitted. 'But what are the chances of that' she finished in her head.

**12:00 am July 13th**

♫ _If I could be like that I would give anything ♪ just to live one day in those shoes ♪ If I could be like that ♪ What would I do ♪ What would I do-♫_

Max stared down at his dying body. The blood gushing down his face reminded her of Ben. She was so afraid to lose him by trying to be with him she lost her chance. She was so mad. How selfish was he to take that bullet for her. How selfish was he to die because he didn't want her to! How selfish was he to leave her in this world knowing that he loved her the way she loved him. How selfish was he to leave her knowing his death was her fault.

**12:03 am July 13th**

♫ _If I could be like that I would give anything ♪ just to live one day in those shoes ♪ If I could be like that ♪ What would I do ♪ What would I do-♫_

She silently cried when he closed his eyes thinking all was lost. She lost all hope in everything.

**3:13 am July 14th**

♫ _If I could be like that I would give anything ♪ just to live one day in those shoes ♪ If I could be like that ♪ What would I do ♪ What would I do-♫_

Max hovered over his bed looking for any sign of life. The doctor said he'd be fine after a few hours of rest, but come on. How can she wait to tell the man she loved that she, well loved him? She lightly shook his side.

**3: 15 am July 14th**

♫ _If I could be like that I would give anything ♪ just to live one day in those shoes ♪ If I could be like that ♪ What would I do ♪ What would I do-♫_

Alec opened his eyes to see Max's brown eye's staring down into his. Brown into green, different, but perfect! He let out a smile ignoring the pain Max caused when she shook him.

Max stared down into Alec's eyes'. Now that he was awake and ready to hear what she had to say, she was too scared to admit her feelings.

Alec could tell she wanted to say something. But, for some reason she wasn't saying anything. **"About what I said the other day, I didn't mean any of it!" **Alec said** "of course! I know what that's like Alec." **Max replied.

Alec and Max stared at each other until neither could resist anymore and ended there conversation with a kiss. Which lead to……..

**The End**

♫**He spends his nights in California ♪ watching the stars on the big screen ♪ Then he lies awake and wonders ♪ why can't that be me? ♫**

♫**Within his life he's filled with all these good intentions ♪ he's left a lot of things he rather not mention ♪ right now ♫**

♫ **Just before he says goodnight♪ he looks up with a little smile at me and he says♪ if I could be like that, I would give anything ♪ just to live one day ♪ in those shoes♫**

♫**If I could be like that ♪What would I do♪ What would I do-♫**

♫**She spends her day up in the north heart ♪ watching the people as they pass♫**

♫**And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream ♪ Is that to much to ask♪**

**With a safe home ♪ and a warm bed ♪ on a quit little street ♪ all she wants is just that something to hold onto ♪ that's all she needs♫**

♫ **If I could be like that I would give anything ♪ just to live one day in those shoes ♪ If I could be like that ♪ What would I do ♪ What would I do-♫**

♫ **If I could be like that I would give anything ♪ just to live one day in those shoes ♪ If I could be like that ♪ What would I do ♪ What would I do-♫**

♫ **If I could be like that I would give anything ♪ just to live one day in those shoes ♪ If I could be like that ♪ What would I do ♪ What would I do-♫**

♫ **If I could be like that I would give anything ♪ just to live one day in those shoes ♪ If I could be like that ♪ What would I do ♪ What would I do-♫**


End file.
